


Baby Boom

by Haikyuuties_baeritto123



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, But only in passing, Credence and Graves are mentioned, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Newt's Menagerie, Newt's craving, Original Character(s), mentions of mpreg, the thrilling sequel, vague but still there, why did I do this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9590747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuuties_baeritto123/pseuds/Haikyuuties_baeritto123
Summary: Jacob notices a change in Newt the beginning of spring; it’s not an immediate change, in fact he doesn’t really notice anything besides Newt becoming easily flushed and spending a lot more time in his suitcase but he doesn’t question it.Newt is Newt after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nearly two years and this is my first work back on AO3, do i have an explanation for this? No i do not but for those who do read this, enjoy the ooc's and crappy writing ~

Jacob notices a change in Newt the beginning of spring; it’s not an immediate change, in fact he doesn’t really notice anything besides Newt becoming easily flushed and spending a lot more time in his suitcase but he doesn’t question it. Newt is Newt after all. So it comes as a surprise when Jacob comes back from his bakery, slightly earlier than usual due to the slow flow of customers, only to be grabbed by the tie and pulled through the door, being slammed back against it and locking it in the process.

Familiar chapped but soft lips pressed against Jacob’s and after a while of hovering he melted into the kiss; his hands resting comfortably against Newt’s hips as the Brit plastered himself against Jacob, enough for Jacob to feel the press of Newt’s erection into his thigh. The two stood leaning against the door just exploring each other’s mouths and revelling in the way the other felt before finally, Newt pulled away just enough so he was panting against Jacob’s mouth.

“Miss me?”

The two laughed breathily “Exceptionally so” Newt nosed along Jacob’s jaw cutely; letting out an airy giggle which made something in his chest flutter, an effect Newt seemed to have on him. Maybe it was magic? A sharp nip to Jacobs jaw brought him back to reality “And I would really, really like to blow you right now” they didn’t get very far, in fact the only one who really moved was Newt who dropped to his knees far quicker than he’d ever moved before.

Not that Jacob had anything to complain about, not when Newt was blinking up at him with his blue doe eyed stare and his mouth wrapped around the head of Jacob’s cock, and then Newt’s taking him down to the base and all coherent thoughts go out of the window.

He completely dismisses the confusion later on in favour of guiding a tired Newt to their bedroom.

The next time Newt surprises him with sex it’s not even two days later; they’re staying with the Goldstein sisters for the night because Tina wanted to discuss more about Newts beasts and her sister had been eager to insist they stayed the night, so the two found themselves back in the room where Newt had first showed Jacob his magical suitcase. Back then, the two had barely known each other, but now though…

“Newt, b-be quiet, the girls ‘ll hear you” either Newt didn’t hear him, or was actively ignoring Jacob’s request because he released another moan into the back of his hand; his head lolled back as he bounced his hips with fever. In response, Jacob bit back a moan of his own and scrambled for purchase on Newt’s hips; despite all of the times Jacob had been inside Newt, he could never get used to the feeling of Newt clenching tightly around him; as if he was sucking Jacob in eagerly as far as he could take him. “Newt, I sai-”  
“Let them hear” was the panted response above him and Jacob met Newt’s lustful gaze, his blue eyes darkened and his mouth agape just enough for saliva to trail from the corner of his open mouth “I want them to know what you mean to me, what you do to m-me” Jacob knew that wasn’t true, because if Newt were in the right state of mind, he would not be able to so much as hold either of the girl’s gazes should they hear the two in such an intimate act due to sheer embarrassment, but the unexpected thrill of being caught had Jacob’s hips stuttering in their pace and without any warning he was cumming, hard.

Newt grinding down onto Jacob’s cock must have set him off, because he was quick to follow suit with a strangled cry of his own, ever being the more vocal of the two, especially at climax, striping Jacobs’s chest and stomach white with his release.

It took a while for the both of them to come down from their high of orgasm and Newt continued to roll his hips against Jacob’s softening penis. “Um…sorry pal I didn’t get chance to pull out…” if Jacob’s hands were free he would have rubbed the back of his neck, but Newt didn’t seem fazed at all, in fact he seemed rather pleased despite what a mess it would be to clean them both off; he merely hummed in response and settled down onto Jacob, careful not to let him slip out “Um, Newt?”

“We’ll clean up later shall we? I’m too tired to move”

Well, it didn't take much convincing on Jacob's part.

Later turned out to be late the next morning and the two shuffled tiredly into the dining room where Tina sat slumped with a cup of coffee in her one hand and a half eaten bagel in the other; Queenie was stood at the stove using her magic to cook what appeared to be omelettes. Both of them sat at the table, Jacob noting with a guilty satisfaction that Newt took great care as he sat down on his chair.

There was an idle chatter at the table until Tina got up to get ready leaving her sister, Newt and Jacob to eat breakfast. Queenie shuffled in her seat and Jacob met her eye, which the blonde must have seen as a go ahead to release what she was holding in because none of them were prepared for what she was about to say “You two are very loud when you have sex”

Jacob froze; unsure how to respond while Newt lit up like a firework, straightening up and clearing his throat “Oh, uh, well, I-I do apologise”

“No need honey, you two sound so cute like that” She released an airy laugh and Jacob wanted the ground to swallow him up right then and there. Perhaps he could ask Newt to obliviate him later on? “Oh, and darling” She reached over the table and cupped Newt’s hands in her own “What you want is completely normal, maybe you should speak abou-” whatever Queenie was going to say was cut off as Newt stood up.

“Well it has been a lovely morning Queenie, but I am afraid we must be off, come on Jacob” not waiting for a response, the Brit turned on his heels and returned to their room.

Jacob didn’t get any answers from Queenie and the conversation was quickly forgotten.

Over the next few weeks, Jacob noticed the significant increase of his and Newt’s sex life, not that it was lacking in the first place, but this, accompanied with Newts strange clinginess and spending more time with his beasts – if that were even possible – it made Jacob question what on earth was going on? It didn’t help that all Newt had to do was smile and Jacob went weak at the knees. Late at night, early in the morning, over multiple places within the house, at his bakery; even in the menagerie!

Yet Jacob had no idea what could have brought this change on, until they were back in the menagerie.

Newt had rescued a pregnant creature from one of the wizarding black markets and had nurtured her back to health, so Jacob found it as no surprise when he came down to the menagerie and found the creature curled around Newt contently; watching Newt cradle the newborn creature fondly made Jacob’s heart leap in his chest.

“Would you like to hold him?”

“Ah, I dunno I’m not exactly-” and then the creature was being eased into his arms; Newt hovered to the side of him to ensure the baby was secure in Jacob’s arms. Despite the suddenness of everything, Jacob found himself cooing at the strange creature which chirped back in response “Wow, just like his mama huh?” the creature preened at the praise as if understanding Jacob’s words, but Newt was smiling softly at Jacob, in a way which melted the American down and built him back up again in one glance.

Finally, after nearly a month, Jacob caved and went to the one person he knew would have the answers he needed.

“Tea, sugar?”

“Thank you Queenie” He accepted the cup from the blonde as she settled into the chair across from him; her delicate fingers curling around her own cup as she smiled at him “I actually came here to talk to you…”

Jacob trailed off and Queenie cut in “You’re here to talk about why Newt’s gone a bit coo-coo?”

“And do you know?”

She nodded with a smile “Well of course I do honey, there’s not much you can hide from me, even when I don’t want to know too much” Queenie paused for a moment, then continued “I shouldn’t be telling you this, but honey you’re getting so worked up I just can’t keep it to myself anymore”.

Queenie reached across the table, placing her cup down and grabbing Jacob’s hands in hers; at one point in his life, being grasped so tightly by a lady such as Queenie would have flustered him greatly, but now it gave him a sense of comfort for his panicking heart. “What’s wrong with Newt, Queenie?”

“Honey, Newt wants a baby”

“Yeah...” Jacob blinked once, twice, and then three times before what Queenie said truly sunk in and he spluttered in shock “E-Excuse me?!”

The blonde witch giggled at Jacob’s response, her fingers tightening ever so slightly in reflex “There’s been a slight baby boom recently, especially for his beasts, so it’s making Newt realise he wants a family of his own; with you”

Jacob was at a loss for words, Newt had shared almost everything about himself to Jacob, though very slowly and reluctantly; not wanting there to be any secrets between the two, but never had the talk of family came up and he didn’t know what to think of it.

Starting a family with Newt? A beast obsessed Brit who called himself mummy and got caught up in lots of mischief? It seemed insane.

But then he pictured Newt holding the newborn creature earlier that day, except it was a human baby, their baby. With Newt’s cute nose and light eyes and his curls. And then he pictured teaching the child how to bake; Newt teaching them how to care for the beasts in the menagerie, Christmas, birthdays, would they have magic or would they be a No-Maj like him?

Jacob found the thought wasn’t so bad after all.

“And…And could we? Have a baby I mean”

There’s was a brief period of silence, and then “Oh my! This is so exciting! Of course it is possible” He’d never seen Queenie move so quickly; she was up and fluttering around the apartment in search of something, leaving Jacob to his thoughts.

A family, huh?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i'm back by surprisingly popular demand so i gave a little bit of a sequel. let me guys know if you want more i appreciate all of the feedback i received it was phenomenal.
> 
> Has my writing improved? Not a chance. Does this stop my writing? Apparently not

Newt thought that all he needed in life, were his beasts, his friends, and of course, Jacob. Nothing more; nothing less, he was a simple man after all.

But then he saw the families with their newborns walking down the street; visiting Jacob’s bakery to see rows of children begging their parents to stop in and pressing their faces against the glass in awe of the creatures displayed and he felt a pang, the kind of empty loneliness he’d harboured before he stepped into the adventures America had to offer. A loneliness he thought had disappeared.

At first, he didn’t understand what he was feeling and had tried to push it down and focus on looking after his creatures in his suitcase, which subsequently was what made him make the link. It started with the new species of dragon which he had rescued from the black market and it came as a great surprise when he discovered she was carrying. When her offspring was born after several long and gruelling hours for Newt, unable to help her pain in any way, and he was holding him in his arms it clicked. A family. He wanted a family; a fact which was solidified when he watched Jacob watch the newborn creature with awe in his eyes.

Queenie was the first to know – of course she was, although her magic was useful the woman hardly knew when to not pry into his thoughts – and it was only a matter of time before Jacob went to her for answers. Newt expected the worse.

But now, ten months later, he never expected to be holding his own baby in his arms, his own little girl.

Eryn Miracle Kowalski was born wailing her impressive lungs out on a cold December morning, weighing 8.5 pounds and 21 inches in length with bright blue eyes curiously taking in the new world around her ever so eagerly.

She was perfect; although his opinion maybe slightly biased considering how long he’d awaited her arrival. And nothing could have prepared him for Jacob’s reaction the first time he took her into his arms. The love in his eyes could have scaled mountains; crossed the widest seas and Newt struggled to breathe. They’d spent the entire day with Eryn lay on the bed with Newt curled at her side and Jacob seated next to them as close as the chair would allow; counting her ten perfect tiny fingers and toes and tracing the curve of the newborns nose which scrunched up every so often. Due to not being allowed access to the room for the first hour or two, Queenie had sat loyally outside – Newt only knew this because there had been an audible gasp when Newt first saw Eryn which meant Queenie must have taken a peek into his thoughts. Newt couldn’t find it within himself to mind.

Not being one to stay idle, Newt found himself home the next day, a bundled up Eryn dozing happily in Queenie’s arms while Tina and Jacob followed dutifully behind still quite nervous over having a newborn around, not that Newt did not share in this nervousness. The first two to three months went by in a blur of diaper changes and feeding, not to mention the nights where Newt found himself accompanied on his late night trip into the menagerie with a very much awake Eryn on his hip though he would never let Jacob know that (At least not until he found out a couple weeks in when he’d caught Newt – and Eryn he supposed – red handed).

He hadn’t formally introduced Eryn to any of his creatures yet, as most of the times she’d been in the menagerie, the infant had been held close and stood at a distance from most of the creatures kept in there, so it was inevitable she would have to be introduced eventually.

Which is why, when Eryn was seven, nearly eight months; with the rather reluctant affirmation from Jacob, Newt decided it was time for him to formally introduce her to the rest of her family. Jacob was already at his bakery when Eryn finally woke up, around 8 in the morning which was good for such a rambunctious child that she was.

Newt entered her nursery and sure enough, Eryn sat up with two tiny fists clutching the bars of her cot and the moment she spotted Newt, released an excited squeak and bounced lightly as he made his way over to her. “Good morning to you too” He cooed, taking her into his arms and nuzzling the soft curls atop her head which she returned in kind “How about we go and find something to eat?” she perked up at food and kicked her legs against his side eagerly as they made their way to the kitchen.

Once set up in her highchair Newt set about feeding the babbling infant; mindlessly speaking back to her unintelligible jabbering as he mashed her food. Only for it to stop completely.

Eryn was never quiet unless she was asleep and even then she sometimes mumbled – Tina had helpfully added she got this from both of her parents – and the sudden silence had Newt whipping around, wand in hand. He found two sets of eyes staring at him, one a pair of bright blue which mirrored his own, the other pair… Newt lowered his wand in relief “Dougal, wha-how on earth did you get out?” The Demiguise blinked at Newt before returning to face Eryn, perched on the table beside the highchair and sniffed at her face; causing Eryn to squeal and push their faces together in a rather rough imitation of a nuzzle though Dougal hardly even flinched. Instead he continued to scent this new being who smelled like Newt and Jacob, which Newt thought was quite cute.

The rest of the day, Newt found himself observing the pairs newfound friendship with a sense of relief that they had taken so well, even if it meant Newt had to seal off any exits or entrances within the house to ensure Dougal would not misbehave and even if it was hard to write when he had both a Demiguise and a seven month old crawling around.

Even if it was another three days before Dougal was finally returned to the case again.

Apparently, his creatures were just as eager to spend time with Eryn as Newt was to first introduce her as yet another creature escaped.

It was the evening of Eryn’s first birthday and the day had been filled with decorating, presents, Credence’s triplets and cake, lots of cake – though Jacob had assured him that, no, there could never be too much cake. The day had been very hectic and it hadn’t even reached 7 before Jacob found himself with an armful of four sleeping children; letting everyone know it was time to bring the festivities to an end.

Newt had set Eryn down while Jacob had handed Graves and Credence the triplets and wished the Goldstein sisters off a little while later to give the couple some much needed alone time.

Just before heading to bed, the two checked up on Eryn, only to find she was not alone. Curled contently in her arms lay a very content Niffler and an Occamy curled loosely around her waist. “Buddy, you really need to get that latch fixed”

“Yes, yes, and I assure you I shall get to it as soon as possible but…I can’t believe it’s been a year” Jacob hummed in agreement; carefully stroking a finger down Eryn’s cheek; biting back laughter when she wiped her drool onto the Niffler in her sleep. He wasn’t going to be too pleased when he woke.

“The best year of my life” He agreed; shooting a look back to Newt; taking great pleasure in watching his face turn beet red, a stark contrast on his freckles and Newt scuffed the floor with his foot.

“Yes, well it has been rather pleasant for me too” Eryn mewled happily in her sleep which brought a soft smile to Newt’s face “And I would do it all over again”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Me dragging myself into 2018 war-torn and beaten* I survived fuckers
> 
> This has been sat on my laptop as a draft for over 3 months and i decided, to hell with it, and uploaded while i have the chance
> 
> hope you all enjoy! Feedback is greatly loved and encourages me to write more!

Credence was nowhere near perfect, in fact he viewed himself as so very far from it, and the word perfect had never crossed his mind. In many ways he was broken and wasn’t sure he would ever truly heal from the abuse he’d been put through the majority of his life.

He still flinched whenever he heard the sound of a leather belt being unbuckled, still struggled to not use formalities when speaking to his friends (An entirely new concept to him, mind you), he still found himself shaken to the core when someone raised their voice, even if it was not specifically aimed at him. Credence still struggled to even believe that his life had taken such a turn so suddenly.

Because even though Credence was imperfect, his family was the closest thing to perfect he’d ever had.

Percival was sat on the sofa in the living room, his suit jacket discarded on the arm beside him as he stared down at his eldest daughter Lorelie as she locked onto him, as if waiting for her father to break the eye contact first. They maintained their little stand off for a while as Olive squealed in glee from her spot on the floor, piling her building blocks up only to knock them down and begin the process again. From in the hallway, Credence watched the two contently, that was until Lorelie’s face scrunched up; tiny nose crinkly in disdain as her cheeks reddened; at first, Credence believed she was going to cry and prepared to move towards her if needed.

He knew Percival was a capable man, but his instincts told him he should be the one to protect them, care for them in a way he never was.

But Lorelie didn’t cry, instead a high pitched sneeze burst forth from her at such a force it sent her tumbling backwards into Percival’s lap, her laced red dress going with her and she all but howled in laughter; kicking out her little legs amongst the ruffles as she lay there and Credence spotted the smile Percival failed to fight off.

Credence relaxed and allowed himself to look down at Hope as she snuffled against his shoulder, fidgeting in her sleep before settling once more, a hand curling and uncurling into the material of Credence’s shirt.

He’d known Percival before the incident with the copycat, the distantly cold but kind man who’d taken to meeting him after Miss Tina first saved him from his Ma. They’d spent a considerable amount of time together and when their relationship became something besides platonic, Graves had assured him that it was not wrong and promised him a bright future, one with Graves right by Credence’s side, and Credence felt love for the first time in his life.

Then the new Graves came. He was still the same in a way, still possessed his looks, healed Credence’s wounds when he came snivelling to meet him in the alleyway, but the warmth which was once there, was gone. The intimacy ceased and someone who was once Percival, now demanded to be called Mr Graves once more.

But Credence remained quiet, docile to the change, perhaps Percival had just gotten tired of him, maybe he had just used him like Ma had mentioned when discussing men laying with other men and so forth.

Credence had never expected this strange Graves to be a dark wizard, inconceivably evil and a man who had murdered thousands for his own pleasures, and then he snapped and discovered the strange magic within himself and in turn had almost destroyed himself had it not been for Mr Scamander.

“There’s life within you, Credence” he had pleaded at Credence from somewhere, and Credence had focused on the British wizard whose coat flapped violently around him as the winds picked up the closer he advanced. Credence had wanted to scream at him to go away, to leave him be to mourn and cradle his broken heart in peace. He was dangerous. But Newt’s words struck a chord in Credence. “I can feel it, and if you continue they are going to die, if not for yourself, and not for us, stop for your child and help us find the true Graves”

It took a lot of willpower to concentrate, to calm, but Credence felt the rage in him subside, instead replaced with shock and horror.

The anger of being used and abandoned was quickly morphed into worry for himself. Percival was missing because of this violent man, who degraded him and cast him aside once he got what he wanted. But Credence could have killed the infant inside him due to his anger, the only remaining thing of Percival that Credence held, if Newt was speaking the truth.

It took everything he had to calm down but he found a way.

Credence had collapsed to his knees, the dark mist circling his crumpled form as somewhere in the far distance, that impostor and Newt were arguing, lights occasionally illuminating the darkness of the crumbling subway. He encircled his waist and reached out for magic within him like Percival had taught Credence to do between the two of them; he had to bite back a sob.

The warmth that Percival usually made him feel throbbed somewhere deep within Credence, and reached back at Credence almost subconsciously.

A child, Credence was pregnant with the child of his first true love, and he’d almost destroyed it by his own magic, near enough his own hands.

When Credence had come to reality once more, a strange blonde lady cradled his face within her palms, cooing at him and rubbing at his cheekbones gently “We best stay quiet” She spoke in a light, airy voice, the same he’d imagined his own mother to have had. But her lips were not moving and a giggle echoed in Credence’s mind. “I’m in your mind honey, easier to make sure the attentions not on you just yet”

Peeking around the destroyed tunnel, Credence had noticed a collection of smartly dressed individuals stood before Newt, Tina and a stout man whom Credence hadn’t met before; before them towered a bird, golden feathers glinting from the cracks of light seeping through the openings and Credence could do nothing but stare in awe as the creature had took to the sky with a flap of its wings; disappearing into the break of day with something in its beak.

That very same night, Percival, the real Percival, was found, beaten and weakened considerably to the verge of death but he was alive and when Credence had found out, he’d cried in relief. Due to his circumstances, and after thorough checks and questioning, Credence had been settled into Percival’s home. It was extravagant, to the point Credence found himself remaining in Percival’s room until Percival finally returned home.

It must have been months after the incident in the tunnels, at least three, because Credence had gone from having no noticeable bump at all, to a rather prominent bulge which caused Credence back pains and made his balance go off kilter frequently, but Credence hadn’t felt anything akin to happiness since Percival had been replaced.

Credence had fallen in love all over again; he would lie in bed at night and rub at his stomach where tiny feet and hands pressed against it, would sing to his bump as he did mundane things, and when Queenie came to visit, he was excited for her to tell him how his child was feeling, if they were content. He’d gotten huge, so Credence hadn’t been too surprised when the midwife had confirmed he was having a multiple pregnancy, he just grew more excited if not slightly worried.

Credence would never forget the words Percival had said to him the first time Percival had seen him after so long of separation. The usually poised man had stubble on his unshaven jaw, eyes sunken and dark and hair curling at his jawline, but he’d raised a hand to Credence’s cheek; brushing the tears which Credence had not realised he’d shed until that point, and smiled fondly at Credence.

“I told you, you were special”

“Ma!” Credence blinked a few times as he came back to stare down at Hope’s still sleeping form, at first he was confused if he’d mistaken her sleeping babble as a word but then it squeaked again “Ma!” and Credence looked up to follow the source of the noise. Lorelie was now sat up in Percival’s lap and hand crawled up his chest and was reaching out to Credence from over her father’s shoulder, bouncing as she cooed out again. “Ma! Ma!” Her dark eyes were sparkling with glee as she grappled for Credence, not seeming too phased that she’d spoken her first full words at the age of 10 months.

“I think she’s speaking to you” Percival teased; adjusting Lorelie so she couldn’t crawl off his shoulder but was able to see Credence and she began to bounce on the spot excitedly.

Credence did not take his eyes of Lorelie as he moved toward her; kneeling behind his lover and he brought his free hand forward to cradle her cheek softly, “I’m here, I’m ma” Credence’s voice rose just above a whisper as Lorelie, pleased she’d gained Credence’s attention, nuzzled into Credence’s hand; Hope still dozing comfortably against his neck and, although Credence could not see Percival, the man was smiling fondly into the side of Lorelie.

And then a brick flew across the room and hit Percival in the face, followed by a cackle from Olive.

Yes, Credence’s family was his definition of perfect.


End file.
